Wildest Dreams
by kinkou
Summary: Disappearances are terrifying the Domino Schools. And with the main suspects baby brother being taken as well, Agent Jonouchi Katsuya has to delve into the past he'd rather leave far behind. But maybe a brighter future can light his way.


**Wildest Dreams**

Author: Kinkou

story collection: _**Beyond My Heart**_

genre: supernatural/romance

Betas: none: job open for any takers

Genre: supernatural/romance

Characters: Seto/Jou, Malik/Marik, Bakura/Ryou

Disclaimer:I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with it's creator.

Summary: Disappearances are terrifying the Domino Schools. And with the main suspects baby brother being taken as well, Agent Jonouchi Katsuya has to delve into the past he'd rather leave far behind. But maybe a brighter future can light his way.

Chapters: 1/?

***A/n: Sorry about being gone so long. We've had mandatory overtime that have only allowed me to work and come home to crash. Faithful Servant and Nesting Habits will be updated soon as well. Also you guys may have noticed that I get my inspiration for my stories from different songs. I'm going to start putting the titles in a/ns so you all can see what brought out the ideas. This one is Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams". I hope you enjoy. This started as a one shot, but the blasted thing is running away with me. ***

Loud shuffling barely drowned out the tall female yelling over the den. "Remember to study chapters six through nine for the test next week. I'll be here after school today and Monday for anyone who has questions. Have a good weekend!" Shaking her blond head, the teacher gathered her own items. A soft knocking drew her attention to the doorway; smile spreading her lips. "Joey! You're early!"

The young man now identified as 'Joey' laughed gently as he entered. "Couldna leave sucha perty tang ike ya lone, Jo."

Rolling her eyes, 'Jo' frowned. " **Joseph Wheeler,** you know better than to use that accent around me!"

His wirely smile threatened to split his face. "Yeah,yeah. You also know **Jo-anne Wheeler** that being an English teacher makes it soo much easier to **tease** you." He almost laughed at her exasperated huff.

"I don't understand how we're twins." Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Jo sighed.

A snort at the back of the room surprised both adults. "That's a question everyone has, sensei. Other than your looks no one knows. You're both so different in personality. But slap a dress on Joey and you can't tell which is which. Even your voices are really similar."

Crossing his arms, Joey pouted as Jo laughed. "That's just plain mean, Mokuba!"

The dark haired teen laughed harder. Ignoring the pout, he strolled up to Jo's desk. "Maybe, but doesn't make it any less true." Before Joey could retaliate, Jo managed to catch her breath long enough to ask if Mokuba had a question about the readings. "No, I just wanted to let you know that no one would be coming after school today. There's a big public announcement out front in a few minutes."

Jo's brown eyes widened even as Joey laughed. "I forgot all about that!" She yelped, slapping her brother. "Shut up, idiot! I've been stressing about the reviews."

"I thought so. It's why I'm here. Now get your things and let's go see what Mokuba's brother has planned."

Mumbling under her breath, Jo quickly picked up her papers and threw them in her bag. Joey's "umph" was a little satisfying as she slammed the bag into his chest. It didn't take long for the laughing trio to hit the front steps and the media circus outside. Separating, Mokuba ran to his brother's side while the twins lost themselves in the crowd. Honey-gold eyes kept close watch on everything.

Stepping to the podium, cold blue eyes scanned the crowd. As solid as a statue, the older Kaiba started. "Welcome to everyone present. I am sure you all are aware of the growing disappearances of both students and faculty from Domino's schools. With Domino's Finest's permission, Kaiba Corp. is funding added security measures to aid in deterring further disappearances and hopefully returning those gone."

Both blondes' snorts vanished among the crowd's cheers. They knew, even if no one else, that would not stop the scoundrel. But it would offer a very nice cover of innocence. All through the press coverage, the twins milled around discreetly observing. After the excitement and crowd died, Joey soon joined Jo by their car. "So thoughts?" Once the door closed and the silence spell expanded."

"I don't know what to think. He's either a well protected criminal mastermind, or he's a perfectly innocent big brother trying to protect his baby brother without looking too selfish."

"I can't seem to get a handle on him either. Mokie's hung up on him to the point we can't take anything he says seriously. His brother can do no wrong in his eyes. Well more than being a sadistic CEO, that is. We'll have to get permission for in depth surveillance; it's the only way at this point. Let's shelve that for now. Anyone else suspicious or something feel off?"

Jo bit her lip. "Not really. nothing abnormal that I could sense. A few possible victims, but nothing else. You?"

Blond locks shook softly. "Naw. I get an 'observation' tingle every now and then, but that could be our guys or a parent checking in. I'll alert HQ with the times to cross reference, but possibly nothing."

Sighing, both turned around to drive home. After a few silent moments, Jo's voice whispered. "SO the suspect still remains. Is it possible to do it unaware?"

"I don't want to break the boy's heart either, but Kaiba's the only choice right now. And no. It can NOT be done unconsciously. To actually trap and drain his victims takes concise bonds and threads. Specific components harvested delicately at specific times…. No. Cannot be unconsciously done."

*******time skip*****

Glittering in the falling darkness, the city's lights coiled like a great serpent… calling one's mind to wander its various paths. The young man standing at the window was no different. His cold blue eyes staring ahead, but not seeing the vast lights below. His sights were set inward to the churning thoughts of the day. A multitude of schemes twisted around his brain; all failing before their completion. There had to be an answer.

Sighing, he turned back to the boy sleeping on his office's couch. So innocent and sweet, but there was something pulling his thoughts farther and farther into darkness. Too many variables set on the table; skewing the equation. And nothing Seto could do would even out the problem. No matter how he tried to protect his brother something kept nagging at him. A feeling like something was taunting him, just out of his reach...mocking his every move. All the disappearances had one thing other than being from Dominio Schools in common. Everyone of them had been close to Mokuba, personally. Almost all his favorite teachers, a few of his teammates or classmates, heck even his first crush vanished. Either on the schools' grounds or their own homes. No one saw or heard anything. Hopefully, the security systems and guards patrolling will aid in finding the culprit, but Seto held his doubts. A vague voice deep inside whispered it was fruitless. No amount of electronics or personnel would ever work in this case.

His strides lengthened towards the coffee pot recessed in the wall; growl stuck in his throat. His hidden voice whispered other hints and scenarios, each far worse than the others. Usually he dashed those whisperings on the rock of logic, but he could not this time. When it was most insistent, it was almost always right. It always aided him when he was younger with his adopted father, and the few assassination attempts that passed by Isono. Now, he feared not to listen. Feared that if he did not then his little brother would be lost. But as he opened himself to actually listen to it, it ceased. Only quiet greeted his mental ear… quiet and a deep feeling that something...somewhere was shifting… changing. And his inner voice didn't know what to make of it yet. Lifting his cup, Seto sipped the black liquid. Maybe this shift would be a good thing.

*********time skip******************

Bright sunlight flickered through the classroom's windows. But the chill was still felt by all. Another vanished overnight bringing the total to thirteen, and if the pattern continued another three would join the others within the week. Every week for the past three, four disappearances terrorized everyone. By the end of the four week time, people believed the number would fall to sixteen. Four groups of four in four weeks. Shuddering, the blond teacher continued his lecture. It was a bad omen all around… and a very powerful one. Kaiba's added security was no help, either. The clues were there. He knew it, but he could not see them.

Sighing, Joey closed his book "That ends the review of the chapters. Are there any questions?" By all the glazed looks he was getting, he was not surprised by the raised hand. "Yes, Shi-kun?"

"Wheeler-sensei, will we still be having exams at the end of the week?"

Joey settled his golden eyes on each student in turn ending on Shi's grey stare. "To put it simply, yes. The exams are still planned for Thursday with results to be returned on Friday. Any… absences will be handled by the Headmaster." Something flickered behind those grey-reflective eyes, but it was gone as the young boy lowered his gaze. Shoving the thought back, Joey looked to the clock. "All right. We have five minutes so you are dismissed early. Remember, clubs are canceled this week so be careful and see you tomorrow." Before he even got back to his desk, most of the students vacated the area. He couldn't stop his chuckle.

"What is so amusing, Wheeler-sensei?"

The smooth voice surprised him. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at Shi as he slowly walked to the desk. "Nothing, just thinking most of your classmates should take up track. They move quickly when they want." Joey leaned lightly against his desk. "What can I do for you, Shi-kun?"

The boy moved closer, just staring at the teacher's desk before him. "Nothing really, Sensei. I was wondering how your sister and you are adjusting to our country. It must be a hardship for her- er you both."

Joey caught the slip, but waved it off. By the light dusting of red on the boy's face, he figured easily it was a crush. Smiling, he turned back to gather his things. "We are adjusting well enough. My sister seems to be falling in like a fish in water. Kaiba Mokuba and a few of your classmates have started offering advice on sites to go." With his back turned, he missed the narrowed eyes flash, but not the sudden cold. Ahh. Jealousy was such a wonderful thing at this age.

"It… sounds like… fun."

Each word bit out through steel lips. Joey hid his grin as he turned back around. "Yeah. But don't worry, she's taking her time trying each suggestion. I'm sure you could give her a few good ones also."

"Perhaps." The cold voice tone was back, but the teen headed for the door. "I will see you later, Sensei." And then he was gone.

Joey didn't know why he wanted to follow the teen so bad, but he shook it off. Shi was harmless. Joey'd scanned all of his students closely just as Jo had to ensure none could be their culprit. But Shi's mood and voice put Joey off. Shaking his feeling, Joey left to catch up with his sister.

His footsteps echoed through the halls. Even to Joey, the creepiness was off the charts. With his last class on the far side of the school, it usually took at least ten minutes to reach Jo's last class. Like every other free moment lately, Joey's mind drifted back to what they knew. The disappearances, as far as they could figure out, held only the schools in common. They were an almost even mix of human and Non, so the culprit was not targeting either singly. Each held different ages, hobbies, and lives. Nothing stood out, and Joey was starting to get frustrated. He KNEW what the culprit was doing but the how and why still hid from him. Not even Jo saw anything strange going on. That was even more disheartening since her abilities were far better than his. Cursing under his breath, Joey could only accept his failings. Now was not a time to despair his mixed blood.

Freezing in the hall, Joey focused inward. There it was again. That fleeting scan, barely brushing past his consciousness. He'd checked with the Department and it wasn't one of theirs. Maybe just a concerned family member, or the kidnapper, but Joey had to know. Slowly, his mind reached out to gently skim down the scanning thought; following it to the source. Once located, Joey's golden eyes slammed open. The answer was either damning or not. Sighing, Joey continued on his way; mind wandering once more. Kaiba. Either he was just checking on Mokuba, or picking out his next victim.

By the distracted, light touch, Joey was almost positive the elder Kaiba had no clue he was doing it. Which lead to the theory of his innocence. No cold, calculated feelings radiated from the scan only the confused warmth Joey usually encountered with family members. So more than likely, Kaiba was checking on Mokuba. But if that was the case, why would he check on the boy? If Kaiba was the culprit, there would be no need to worry about him. "GRRRRR!" Furiously rubbing his head, Joey growled. Why do spell casters ALWAYS have to be so convoluted? Why can't they be more straightforward like most of the other species? But NOOOO… they just have to run in circles and confuse the hell out of everyone… even themselves.

Silence wrapped securely around the humming blonde as she turned the page of her book. Desk already cleared and papers packed away; Jo waited patiently for her brother's arrival. Closing her eyes in thought, she sighed as a shiver teased her spine. The faint brush of magic barely registered, but she easily caught it's flavor on her tongue as it softly licked her lips. Minty cool with a hint of cinnamon fire. The flavors of a 'kitchen witch'. Jo couldn't control her smile. Mr. Dielan's 'chemistry' experiment must be running a bit late. It didn't surprise her anymore how Nons managed to hide their children's studies within plain sight. It merely amused her.

Opening her eyes, Jo startled as they settled on the grey ones boring into her own. Quickly catching her breath, she tried to steady herself. "Hello, Shi-kun. I didn't hear you come in." And she hadn't. Looking at her closed door from the corner of her eye, she was sure it hadn't been touched. She filed it under strange. "What can I do for you?"

For a long time, those reflective grey eyes stared deep into her own. Almost searchingly, before a lock of his long obsidian hair fell across his eyes. "I am sorry for disturbing you, Wheeler-sensei. Your brother informed me that you were taking suggestions on locations to visit while here. I'd like to advise you to check out the 'Seishi Yuki no Hana'. It is very beautiful and I believe you would appreciate the delicacies."

Blinking in surprise, Jo smiled. "Oh? So it is a restaurant?"

"Of sorts. One can find many forms of… sustenance there. Be it food, entertainment, or rest." So cold and emotionless, his voice drifted over her. For some reason, the words piqued her senses. Reaching out, she tried to gage her student only to be met with a minor barrier. There was something he did not want her to see...yet. Turning back to the door, he gracefully reached out as it opened revealing Jo's surprised brother. Unperturbed he strolled around the blinking blond but paused. Over his shoulder, his grey eyes met hers again. "I suggest being more careful, Wheeler-sensei. Someone may think you are rude if you continue 'pressing' people." And then he was gone, vanished between one step and the next.

Both blonds stared in silence at the empty space in thought. "O-kay." Turning to Jo, Joey frowned. "Just what was THAT about?"

"I'm… not to sure myself." Slowly standing, she picked up her bag. "Shi-kun just appeared and suggested I go to the 'Seishi Yuki no Hana'. He said it was very beautiful and that I would 'appreciate the delicacies'."

"A restaurant then? But why did he mention 'pressing people'?"

Shaking her head, she joined Joey in the hall. "I don't know for sure. He said it was a restaurant of sorts where one can find 'many forms of sustenance'."

Joey's frown answered her own. "That sounds a little… odd."

"I agree. So I probed a little to see what he was thinking or meaning with that little tidbit, but he had a minor barrier up. I didn't break it, but I did prod it a little."

"Ah. I see. That's what he meant by pressing people." Syncing their steps, the twins headed out of the school. "He's right, though. You may have tipped the murderer off doing it to the wrong person." Opening the driver's door to the car for her, Joey smirked. "Just be thankful it was Shi-kun and not someone else."

Jo waited for him to shut her door and walk to his own. Once he was inside, she turned the key." And why is that? Don't you suspect Shi-kun after that strange conversation?"

Warmth spread as Joey's chuckle echoed in the small space. "Naw. Shi-kun is a Chilanes in training. Poor guy's a half-blood like me. He's got his father's sight pretty strong coupled with his mother's magics; so I've been told."

"Oh. That would explain it I guess." Her hands rested on the steering wheel gently as she made a left turn. "He must have 'seen' something and was trying to help."

"It's possible." Joey's grin grew evil. "Or he could have been trying to impress you."

"Impress me? Why?"

Snickering, Joey turned to look at her expression. He sooo wanted to see this. "He has a crush on you."

She blinked a few times and smiled gently. "Oh."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Joey pouted at her lack of response. " 'Oh'. That's all you have to say?" Man that was a rip off.

"What do you want me to say? It's usual for teenage boys to develop feelings for their teachers. Especially young female teachers. He's not the first to crush on me and he probably won't be the last." She laughed as they stopped at the stop light.

"You suck. You know that, right?"

Jo's laughter lasted the full ten minute drive to their shared apartment. Slamming his car door, Joey was the first to reach their doorway and tested the barrier spell. No one seemed to have tampered with it and nothing was attached. He said as he opened the door. "Looks like there are no 'messages' yet."

Nodding, Jo went into the kitchen to see what to make for dinner. "I'm surprised. You'd think by now someone would investigate us." She frowned as she searched the cabinets. Shi's words played in her mind. After a few moments, she sighed. "Hey, Joey? How about we eat out tonight?"

Footsteps behind her called her attention to her twin. He was freshly showered and wrapped in a towel. "Thought you'd never ask. We'll hit that 'Seishi Yuki no Hana' Shi was speaking about."

Jo narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He always did this to her.

Shrugging, he turned back to his room. "I knew you'd be too curious to pass up this chance. And Shi did go out of his way to 'suggest' it to you." He stopped just as he was closing his door. "I...also have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight. Shi's suggestion only made it worse. We NEED to visit there asap. You're also a hot water hog."

The soft click of his door, echoed through the apartment. Its finality sending chills down her spine regardless of the retort dying on her lips. Yes. Jo agreed. Something big was going to happen.


End file.
